Memoriiz :: Yuuki
by Yozora SilverFlower
Summary: Who wants to know what life with Chairman Cross was like? See how the bonds that connect Chairman Cross, Yuki and Kaname get strengthened and how Yuki turns the Chairmans's life upside down.
1. My Kind & Gentle Princess

MiHana: I plan to make this a series fic but only if I get enough hits. And review if its nice because I'm not very sure about it. I find the Vampire Knight (yes, Vampire Knight, not Knights, I refuse to call it Knights! Its plain ridiculous to me, no offence to you guys who call it Knights.) section of fanfic(dog)net seriously lacking. And this is slightly spoiler-ish as the first few lines are from the third volume. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Now, Master Ichijo Takuma, do your stuff!

Syaoran: What? I usually do your disclaimers!

MiHana: Ermz... Maybe you have not realised, but THIS IS A VK FANFIC!

Syaoran: I don't care!

(MiHana and Syaoran start fighting. Master Ichijo shrugs.)

Master Ichijo: She ain't owning anything!

* * *

+ The First Night+

+ Chibi Yuki's Viewpoint +

"And that person told me that all girls are born princesses. So from now on, I'll call you 'The Kind and Gentle Princess', Yuki for short. Nice name isn't it?" The weird grown-up asked after I finished that thing which wobbles. Pudding, I think that is what the person that saved me called it. He quickly left after I moved away from him.

I didn't know how to reply this grown-up, I was still shocked that the person who saved me was a person with the same gigantic and sharp pointed teeth as the person who tried to suck my blood. What are those people anyway? Why don't I also have those big sharp teeth? Was it something you grew when you grown-up? I tried to open my mouth to ask the grown-up questions but no sound came out from my throat. My fear had sealed my voice.

+ Chairman Cross's Viewpoint +

"Let's put you to bed. It is very late and growing girls need their sleep. Come along now." I said after I dried Yuki's long chestnut-brown hair. She clutched my coat and followed me into the guest room hurriedly as I walked out of my bedroom door.

Once we were in the room, I led Yuki to bed and tucked her under the blue covers. She looked at me with her large amber eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here." I said gently. Yuki closed her eyes trustingly and went to sleep without a fuss. I laid down on the couch, wanting to keep my promise to her.

I dozed off soon after, being tired from the day's event. I heard a quiet sob from the little girl on the bed when I awoke in the night. My heart nearly broke as I gazed upon her tear-streaked face and I took her into my arms after I crawled into bed beside her. I knew then that I would do my best to keep her by my side and not let any harm come to this sad girl.

+ The Next Day +

+ Chairman Cross's Viewpoint +

I woke up feeling stiff and sore from hugging Yuki the entire night. The girl had fallen asleep soon after she finished crying. I quietly slipped out from the room to make pancakes for breakfast.

+ Chibi Yuki's Viewpoint +

I awoke to the smell of yummy food in the air. Looking around, I realized that the grown-up was gone.

"GOOD MORNING!" The weird grown-up shouted when I walked into a room with big and deep round things hanging on the walls. The grown-up was using a wide, not-deep shiny thing on top of blue things which shot up around the shiny thing. The stuff in the shiny thing looked nice and smelled yummy.

After teaching me to feed myself, the grown-up brought me to the small tiny room we went to last night, the one with one small thing which held that thing the grown-up called water. There was a much bigger one which he put me in last night and now the grown-up put me in it again. He then used the thing which shoots the - what do you call it again? Oh, water. I suddenly grabbed it and sprayed him using it. His clothes got all watery and he climbed in with me after that.

* * *

MiHana: And Shojo Beat is not the first company to publish VK in english, ChuangYi is!

Syaoran: Does it really matter?

MiHana: Not really... LOL... Well, Ja Ne. If you liked it, please review or I might not put a second knight!


	2. First Christmas

MiHana: WoW! I can't believe how much positive reviews I got.

IChigo Takuma: That's because you're a good writer.

MiHana: Thanks guys! This is a story with the second highest amount of hits out of all the rest that I have written. Sadly, I won't be able to upload any more till next year as I'm going on a holiday. I'm between holidays now so I can still write this. This is my last post of the year for this story (which is my only series) and its a Christmas present to all of you!

Ichigo Takuma: She don't own anything you see here. Not even the Christmas tree.

Both: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

* * *

+The First Christmas+

+Chibi Yuki's Viewpoint+

My eyes grew wide when I saw what the grown-up dragged into the house and into the room where we eat. It was a big pointy thing, all green with brown inside! Like the ones near where I first saw the person with the pointy teeth! Memories ran through my head as I backed into the wall.

+Chairman Cross's Viewpoint+

My back was turned as I dragged the fir tree into the kitchen where I left Yuki to play. I suddenly heard a scream of terror from behind me. I immediately dropped the tree and rushed to her. Yuki was clutching the sides of her head and screaming. She buried her head in my arms when I reached her. I hugged her tight as she went into a fitful slumber. I guess the tree awoke the memory of the vampire attack.

After I left her in my room, I put up the Christmas tree in the kitchen and started to set up all the lights and decorations on the tree. Isn't it strange how your entire life can change with a single event? Just three weeks ago I thought that I'll be spending Christmas alone for the third time. I placed a call as soon as I finished decorating the last cookie.

The doorbell rang just as I heard a sob in the master bedroom.

"Have you found her yet?" Kaname gasped as he came through the door. He heard the muffled sobbing and glared at me. "I thought you said she was lost?" he huffed as he ran to the cause of the alarm.

+Chibi Yuki's Viewpoint+

I looked up as a figure came through the door. I burrowed underneath the covers as it came towards me. A hand rubbed my back reassuringly and I peeked out.

"Kaname!" All my fear left me as soon as I saw who it was. "Kaname! Me scared!" I jumped onto his lap and he carried me out of the room.

He pointed to the green thing which was all glittery and pretty with shining things on it. He carried me to it and pointed out a glittery thing hanging on it.

"That's a decoration and this is a tree."

"De-claw-lay-shi-en?" Kaname laughed as I lisped the words. "Kaname bad!" I threw my arms around his neck and he pointed out different things on the tree-thing.

+My point of view+

That's where we leave them. Hey! They do need bonding time!


End file.
